howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Furious Fun
}} Furious Fun is the twelfth episode of the first season of Dragons: Rescue Riders. It was released on September 27, 2019. It is succeeded by "Grumblegard, Part 1". Overview Major Events *Laburn and Cinda the Fire Furies are introduced. Synopsis While the Rescue Riders finished fixing the roof of a village home, they heard Mrs. Borgomon call for help. Her son, Finngard, was stuck in a tree. Aggro pulled him down. On their way back to The Roost, Aggro sees a fire blast in the sky. She flew to investigate, while the others returned home. She found that the blasts came from two young adult Fire Furies named Laburn and Cinda. The pair are on an endless quest for fun. Aggro invited them to visit the Roost. Meanwhile, the other Riders finish eating dinner. Mrs. Borgomon appears again, and asked for the Riders help. She showed them Finngard's Dragon Book, which she found under his bed. Leyla suggested holding a Dragon Day for him, so he can take notes safely. After Mrs. Borgomon left, Aggro returned with Laburn and Cinda. They take the Riders out on a nighttime fly through the woods. Eventually, everyone retired to bed, but Laburn and Cinda convince Aggro to stay up all night, despite her having to attend Dragon Day tomorrow. Their noise keeps everyone up all night except for Burple. In the morning, the Riders find the yard trashed. They ask Aggro to clean up. Laburn and Cinda help, but mostly just sweep the trash to the far side of the Roost. Yet again, the pair convinced Aggro to go play before she headed off to Dragon Day. After playing in the snow and other activities, Aggro starts to head back to town, with the pair reluctantly following. They get distracted when they see the geysers in Boiling Springs Valley. In town, the rest of the Rescue Riders display their abilities to Finngard and the town. He has fun, but becomes disappointed when Aggro doesn't show up. The Riders fly back to the Roost. In Boiling Springs Valley, Aggro warns Cinda and Laburn that the valley is dangerous. Despite that, the two blast fireballs to the other end of the valley, then decided to fly-dodge throw the erratically shooting geysers. At the village, Finngard noticed the Fire Fury blasts in the distance any left to investigate, and arrived at Boiling Springs Valley. He stepped out into the geyser field. Aggro rushed to his aid and tossed him out of the way before he got blasted with boiling water, but got stuck in the mud herself. Laburn and Cinda fly over to help her, but also get stuck. They decide to shoot combined blasts into the air in hopes that they would be seen. At the Roost, the other Riders notice the blasts in the air and that they seem to be stationary. They fly to investigate and found the stuck Fire Furies. The Riders managed to get the three unstuck. Laburn and Cinda then decide to move on and invite Aggro to come along. Aggro declined, but hopes to see them in the future. Characters People *Dak voiced by Nicolas Cantu *Finngard voiced by Sam Lavagnino *Leyla voiced by Brennley Brown *Mrs. Borgomon voiced by Grey Griffin Dragons *Aggro voiced by Marsai Martin *Burple voiced by Noah Bentley *Cinda voiced by Brett Pels *Cutter voiced by Andre Robinson *Laburn voiced by Ashley Bornancin *Summer voiced by Skai Jackson *Winger voiced by Zach Callison Animals *Haggis Dragon Species *Fastfin *Fire Fury *Relentless Razorwing *Rockspitter *Swiftwing Locations *Huttsgalor **Boiling Springs Valley **Icy Northern Tip **The Roost Objects *Saddle *Dragon Diary *Finngard's Dragon Book Flora and Fauna *Fish **Huttsgalorian Sea Bass **Yellowtail Pike *Sheep Events and Practices *Dragon Day Site Navigation Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders